Heath/Supports
With Vaida C Support *'Heath:' Commander! Commander Vaida! *'Vaida:' Heath! You still live? Well, I guess you always were a lucky one! *'Heath:' Yes, commander! We fled to Lycia as you instructed! Hey! Commander! That scar! *'Vaida:' What? This? It’s nothing! *'Heath:' ... Forgive me, commander! Had I known that you would trade such a wound for our escape... *'Vaida:' Pfeh. Stop your whining, soldier! I received this scar because I was weak. And I was lucky it was my face... Had it been my arm, I wouldn’t be able to fight now... *'Heath:' Commander... *'Vaida:' Enough chitchat! Now we fly! B Support *'Vaida:' This won’t do, Heath! *'Heath:' C-Commander! *'Vaida:' When did all of the venom go out of your fighting? I have taught you since you were in swaddling clothes! If you’re worried about surviving, you can worry about it after you’re dead! *'Heath:' Ah...perhaps this army has softened me a little bit... I certainly never thought of my own life under your command... *'Vaida:' Hmmm... Now that you mention it, what happened to the others? What happened to Vaida’s Raiders? *'Heath:' ...... When we escaped from Bern, Isaac, Lachius, Belminade... ...they all... *'Vaida:' ...I see. All gone, eh? That is too bad... *'Heath:' Yes... Commander, what will happen to Bern now? *'Vaida:' ...... *'Heath:' The wyvern riders are now no different from the regular troops in Bern... At this rate, Bern will eventually... *'Vaida:' ...We don’t know that yet. Prince Zephiel is still in Bern. If he gains proper power, then Bern may yet be reborn... Once again, Bern the strong... A Support *'Heath:' Commander, are you still unhurt? *'Vaida:' Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? These enemies are like bugs before Umbriel and me! *'Heath:' You haven’t changed, have you? You are still as strong and as beautiful as when we first met... *'Vaida:' Hmpff... Heath...what will you do after this? Is there somewhere you will go if you survive? *'Heath:' As it turned out, I could be neither a knight of Bern nor a mercenary... I do not know. Commander? What will you do? *'Vaida:' I will go to see the prince... We were saved by this bunch, but... The kingdom is not likely to give up... We have to protect the prince... If there is no other way, I will go alone. *'Heath:' ...It is too dangerous... Powerful though you may be, to go alone... *'Vaida:' Yes, I will probably die. Is that what you mean to say? But Prince Zephiel’s life is worth the price. And so I will return to Bern. No matter what it takes. *'Heath:' ...Then take me with you... *'Vaida:' What are you saying? I am going there...to die. *'Heath:' If that is to be my end, I do not care. I am your soldier, commander. Where you go, so go I. *'Vaida:' Heath...you... ...are stupider than wyvern feed. See if I care what happens to you! With Legault C Support *'Unknown:' Is someone chasing you or something? *'Heath:' Me? *'Legault:' You’re going to tire yourself out staying on guard all the time. You look like a wyvern rider... You a deserter or something? *'Heath:' Who... Who are you? Are you a spy from the king? Or are you one of those Black Fang? *'Legault:' Hey, relax. Yeah, I’m Black Fang, but-- *'Heath:' Gah! Huh? Where... *'Legault:' Right here. *'Heath:' How!? Knave! *'Legault:' It’s all right, it’s OK. Let’s calm down, OK? I’m Legault. I’m a thief, formerly with the Black Fang. I’ve got no connection to the fellows chasing you, so rest easy. *'Heath:' ...What do you want? *'Legault:' Nothing. You just looked so wound up... I thought I’d come over and lighten your mood. *'Heath:' It’s none of your concern! *'Legault:' Ah... Sorry. Thought I was being friendly, that’s all. B Support *'Legault:' Hey. *'Heath:' Hm? *'Legault:' Uh-oh. Looks like someone hates me. What a pity. *'Heath:' You... Your name’s Legault or something, right? *'Legault:' Oh, so you remembered? Hey, can I ask you something? You look like a wyvern rider, but... Why are you here? *'Heath:' You know the answer to that without asking, don’t you? I’m a deserter from the knights of Bern. *'Legault:' A deserter... So why’d you desert? *'Heath:' Who knows... Maybe the plundering, the wholesale slaughter of innocent people... Those are both part of a deserter’s pedigree, are they not? *'Legault:' No, not you. Your eyes aren’t so corrupt. You have pride. Your eyes tell me that you’re sure what you do is right. *'Heath:' Why...uh... *'Legault:' Hm? *'Heath:' Why are you here? *'Legault:' Now that is a long story. Put simply...I’m like you... I fled from an organization, too. *'Heath:' Was it the Black Fang? *'Legault:' Yep. I’m a fugitive, and you’re a deserter. Looks like you and I were made for each other. *'Heath:' ...Speak for yourself. A Support *'Legault:' Hey, Heath. *'Heath:' Looks like you’re still alive. *'Legault:' Can’t complain. *'Heath:' Legault, what is it that you want from me? *'Legault:' Hmm... One reason is self-interest. Whether I’m working in this army or I’m dodging Black Fang pursuers, it makes sense to have a wyvern rider close at hand. Few soldiers can match your ferocity on the field. Of course, it does complicate matters that you are pursued. *'Heath:' I imagine so. I’m being hunted by my homeland. There’s a price on my head. Being close to me isn’t like lying in a bed of roses. *'Legault:' The same is true of me as well. Many of the Black Fang would see me dead if they could. Look, why don’t we help each other out? Lend a hand dealing with our respective foes? *'Heath:' My enemy is the strongest army division on the continent. No matter how you look at it, I’d say you’re getting the short end of the stick. Why would you agree to do all that for me? *'Legault:' Hm? Must be this thing called “love,” you know? Where are you going? I’m joking!! Get back here. *'Heath:' ...... *'Legault:' Just let it go, all right? Come on, I like you. Even on the run, you’re true to your principles. You’re recklessly honest. That’s from someone who simply cannot do that... *'Heath:' ...... *'Legault:' Friendship between fugitives... What do you say? *'Heath:' You’re one weird guy... With Louise C Support *'Louise:' ...Eek! *'Heath:' Ah! Excuse me! Are you hurt?! *'Louise:' No, I’m fine... I was just flustered by the wind. Don’t worry. *'Heath:' ...... *'Louise:' ...Uhh. Are you OK? *'Heath:' ...Hm? Oh, yes! So...why is a young woman like you on a battlefield? I was just wondering... *'Louise:' Ha ha ha. I am not so young anymore. I am the wife of a lord. *'Heath:' A...lord? ...Ah, forgive my presumption, milady! *'Louise:' Oh, I don’t mind! I am Countess Reglay. Lady Louise, if you will. But please...treat me as you would anyone else. *'Heath:' Oh! I am Heath! I am no longer with Bern’s knights, but I have confidence in my skill. *'Louise:' Heath, I hope we have the chance someday to fight side by side! And now, I take my leave... *'Heath:' ... So that was Marchioness Wrigley? B Support *'Heath:' Lady Louise! *'Louise:' Ah, Heath! How do you fare? *'Heath:' Well, milady. Ah... Might I be of any assistance to you, milady? If I may be so bold... I would proudly offer my services. *'Louise:' You may not be so bold, sir. *'Heath:' Pardon? *'Louise:' Your generosity is commendable, sir, but are you not sworn to the service of another? *'Heath:' Ah, yes, milady...but... *'Louise:' But? I am a noblewoman, who needs must be protected at all times, is that what you were thinking? *'Heath:' Ahh, yes... *'Louise:' Well, sir... If you wish to remain in my grace, you will cease all such foolish thoughts! *'Heath:' ...But why? I am a knight! I must protect women and nobles whenever I can, even if they are not my liege lord! Are you saying that fulfilling my duty is not proper? That it is an affront to you!? *'Louise:' You must forgive me... However... I am a soldier in this army just like you. In other words, we are partners... But if you insist on giving me special treatment... Then I will have to assume it is because you do not trust me. *'Heath:' L-Lady Louise! I could never think such a thing! Your precision with the bow is the talk of the camp! ...The mere thought that my words could offend you makes flames spring from my brow! Please forgive my arrogance! *'Louise:' Heath... It is I who have offended with my selfishness... I apologize. Will you forgive me? *'Heath:' Forgive you? But I could never find fault with you! I could not betray my honor with such discourtesy! *'Louise:' I see... Well, my lord is calling me... I must go to him. But, Heath, we will continue this conversation. *'Heath:' Please do not trouble yourself over me. Return to your lord, Lady Louise. *'Louise:' There is no need for honorifics. We are friends. Please. From now on, call me Louise. *'Heath:' But-- *'Louise:' Promise. *'Heath:' ...Yes...mi—Louise. A Support None With Priscilla C Support *'Heath:' You! You our medic? *'Priscilla:' Yes, I am... and you are? *'Heath:' Name’s Heath. I’m a wyvern knight, as you can see. My wyvern is Hyperion. He may look scary, but he’s all right. I trust you’ll be there if any of us get hurt. *'Priscilla:' Gladly. My name is Priscilla. *'Heath:' Right. I’m off! Fly, Hyperion! ...Huh? *'Priscilla:' Your wyvern seems unwell... *'Heath:' You’re right. Hmm... Maybe his wing’s hurt? *'Priscilla:' I don’t see an injury...? *'Heath:' That’s strange... *'Priscilla:' Maybe...he ate too much? *'Heath:' Ate...too much? *'Priscilla:' Yes. See here, his stomach is quite swollen. *'Heath:' Odd...I fed him the same amount as always. ...Hey, you eat something strange, Hyperion? *'Priscilla:' I wonder what he ate...? That reminds me... This morning, I heard the merchant Merlinus yelling... He was saying something about most of our supplies being missing... *'Heath:' ... ...Er, I don’t suppose we could let this be our little secret? *'Priscilla:' My lips are sealed. B Support *'Heath:' Hello, Priscilla. Are you well? *'Priscilla:' Certainly, and you, Heath? Are you uninjured? *'Heath:' Oh, I’m fine. A few cuts and scratches won’t kill me. As long as the battle is won, I can rest afterwards. *'Priscilla:' But... *'Heath:' I remember when I was in the wyvern knights of Bern, my captain would say: “If you can feel the pain, you’re not badly wounded.” *'Priscilla:' My! *'Heath:' Our captain was a true soldier, he was. He charged the enemy shooters to draw fire away from us... Even with an arrow through his shoulder, he kept charging. *'Priscilla:' Ah... ... *'Heath:' P-Priscilla! Are you all right!? *'Priscilla:' Sorry... Suddenly, I felt so faint... *'Heath:' Sorry, I guess it was a bit of a bloody tale to be telling a young maiden... Please accept my apologies. *'Priscilla:' Heath... This may be presuming too much, but...please do visit me, even if your wounds are slight. Don’t just assume they’ll be fine... Do come, won’t you? *'Heath:' You’re a gentle soul... Sure, we’re in the same army, but to worry about a vagabond like me... Right, well. I’ll be sure to drop in for a check up. *'Priscilla:' Is that a promise? *'Heath:' Yes, a promise! A Support *'Priscilla:' Sir Heath! *'Heath:' Ah! Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' Why have you been avoiding me lately? *'Heath:' Avoiding...I wouldn’t say I’ve been avoiding you. *'Priscilla:' But you have! And now you’re looking away! What is it? *'Heath:' ... I...I heard you were the daughter of an Etrurian count... Granted, I had no idea, but still, I am afraid I have spoken too frankly. Forgive me. *'Priscilla:' No, you have done nothing wrong! *'Heath:' You probably don’t know this... But I’m a fugitive from Bern. Normally, we wouldn’t even be allowed to speak to one another. I must leave. Please, ignore me should our paths cross in the future. *'Priscilla:' I cannot do that! How...How could I? Not after we have become friends! *'Heath:' Lady Priscilla? *'Priscilla:' You promised! You said you’d come visit me whenever you were hurt! Are you someone who so easily breaks a promise? Claiming you did not know my rank is no excuse! What...What about my feelings...? ... *'Heath:' ...Don’t cry. I-I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought, that if you knew who I was, you wouldn’t want me around... *'Priscilla:' ... ... ... *'Heath:' Priscilla... I...can call you that, can’t I? If it’s so much that you are moved to tears, I will stay by your side. Even...for just this battle. ......I’ll be here. *'Priscilla:' Heath... If only... If only... ...time...could stop. *'Heath:' ... ...Yes... If only... With Kent C Support *'Kent:' Lord Heath? *'Heath:' Yes. I have joined your ranks... I am from Bern...but don’t hold it against me... And you are? *'Kent:' Forgive me. I am Kent, a knight of Caelin. *'Heath:' Caelin... Then you serve a lord of Lycia? *'Kent:' That is correct. Our territory may be small, but our knights are among the bravest! *'Heath:' Right. Well, I can see that just by looking at you. By the way, are they looking for new recruits? *'Kent:' I’m sorry? *'Heath:' I am a free agent, no longer with Bern... I...was not able to complete my term of service... Now I am looking for someone worthy of my service. *'Kent:' That is very courageous indeed. The gates of Caelin are always open. If you are strong, we will gladly take you. B Support *'Kent:' Lord Heath... Forgive my impertinence, but I must ask you something. Why did you have to leave the knights of Bern? *'Heath:' ...Well, that is impertinent... *'Kent:' Forgive me. But as the commander of Caelin’s knights, it is my duty to test the loyalty of any new recruit, to learn about his past... *'Heath:' What!? You are the commander? You are quite...young. *'Kent:' Lord Heath, please help me to understand. The wyvern riders of Bern are considered to be the strongest knights in the land. Surely we Lycian knights would fall to their lances if we met them head on... So why would you leave Bern for Lycia? *'Heath:' ...Bern is not as it once was. Our sovereign has imprisoned all those nobles who do not meet his favor. And their fabled power is a feeble joke. The only real strength of Bern’s knights these days is in their boasting. And their general is good for nothing but wagging his tail at the king. *'Kent:' ...... *'Heath:' There was an uprising on our frontier, a rebellion of sorts. The knights were ordered to put it down and kill the rebels. Our commander went to scout out the enemy camp. This “uprising” was nothing more than a group of unarmed peasants. *'Kent:' I see... *'Heath:' Then I heard the truth from our commander. One of our generals had drummed up a fake rebellion to enhance his military career. These people did not want to fight. They ran at the mere sight of us. Then, the famous wyvern riders of Bern rained savage death down upon these innocents. *'Kent:' ...... *'Heath:' My unit tried to stop them. We were all condemned to die for our treason. However, our general spread the story that we were to be hanged for slaughtering innocent lives. Before they could round us up, we decided to turn our coats and run. One of us stayed behind as a decoy, and the rest fled for the border. After that, we dispersed. All have been killed now, except for me. Are you satisfied now? *'Kent:' ...I see. So, Bern... *'Heath:' Bern is nothing to me... I have no love for a country that slaughters its own. Kent, what about your liege? Would you give your life in this lord’s service? *'Kent:' Yes. It is a knight’s honor to swear his fealty and his life. My happiness is to serve. A Support *'Heath:' Kent! *'Kent:' Heath, it is good to have you with us. *'Heath:' ...It is just as you said. I don’t know about the marquess of Caelin, but this Lady Lyndis is just as you said. *'Kent:' Yes, she is. She is wise, kind, beautiful, and strong. She is honorable, and her vassals can never forget the modest kindness with which she treats them all... *'Heath:' ...Well, you may be laying it on a bit thick... But I really do envy you... Finally, I have met a master to whom I can swear my true loyalty. *'Kent:' If you wish it, we will fight together under the same command! I have long anticipated that you would join us. *'Heath:' Yes... Perhaps I shall... I could never imagine that with the Caelin knights under your command, I would meet that same sorrow as I did with Bern... When this battle ends, let us discuss it further... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports